Kingdom Come/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ Skipper: Well, I'm gonna see your salmon. (Our view changes from an aerial view of the Penguin Habitat to inside the Penguin HQ. We see the penguins playing a card game at their table, with a bowl of fish in the middle of the table.) Skipper: (throws two fish into the bowl) And raise your two cod. Kowalski: Hmmm... Private: (looks up at the card on his forehead) Uh, what's this game called again Skipper? Skipper: Stomp the Wombat. (turns to Kowalski) Are you in or out, Kowalski? Kowalski rearranges his cards, while Rico sips his juice. After drinking his juice, Rico burps, causing an Ace of Spades to fly out of his mouth and into Skipper's flipper. Skipper throws the card back to Rico in a boomerang-like fashion, landing upright in front of Rico in the table. Rico looks guilty. Skipper: You know in Tasmania, cheating at Stomp the Wombat is a capital crime. Rico burps out four more cards - an Ace of Spades, an Ace of Clubs, an Ace of Diamonds, and an Ace of Hearts. He chuckles nervously. Just then, manic and crazy laughter is heard. Private: That's funny, I didn't know we had a hyena exhibit at this zoo... Skipper: We don't. Scene II: Central Park Zoo The penguins jump into action, then hide behind a wall. They then move along, and pop their heads around the wall. They all gasp, seeing Alice with a cage. They then hide behind the wall again. Skipper: Bogey, 12 o'clock! Blend boys, blend! The penguins run off, and hide in front of silhouettes of penguins outside their habitat, beside Alice and the cage. Alice: Hmmm... Just then, King Julien's arm lashes out at Private from inside the cage. Private yelps in fright, as Julien laughs crazily. Alice: (sighing, rolling her eyes) Oh, all right. I better get you off to the hospital. Alice walks off to the zoo hospital, with Julien laughing madly from the cage. The penguins then run off to the Lemur Habitat, stack on top of each other, and jump into the Lemur Habitat. Scene III: The Lemur Habitat The penguins land on the concrete pedestal of the lemur habitat in combat poses, with Private at the front, face-to-face with Maurice. Private: (surprised) Aaah! Hello, Maurice. Skipper: Maurice, fill me in! Three words or less. Maurice: Uh, well I- Skipper: No capisce! Try four words. Maurice: I don't think that- Skipper: Make it 5. Maurice: If you would just listen- Skipper: OK, I'm gonna give you six words, but you're wasting valuable time here. Maurice: (losing his temper) It's King Julien! They just crated him off to the zoo hospital! Mort is then shown with Julien's crown, sobbing. Mort: I need hugs! (throws Julien's crown) Maurice then climbs up the ladder to Julien's throne. He picks up a bowl of lychee nuts. Maurice: He was just sitting on his throne, eating his favourite red lychee nuts, and then, (jumps down from the throne) he went full speed loco! (throws the bowl onto the throne) Rico regurgitates a Jester. Maurice: (continuing) Whole slobbery mouth and crazy red eyes! Skipper: (not surprised) So? Sounds like business as usual. Maurice: Oh no. This was worse! And he had this horrible laugh! I'll never forget it! Maurice holds onto Skipper's flippers, face-to-face with him. He then makes a crazy laugh like the one that Julien had made earlier. Maurice: Do you understand what I'm sayin'? Skipper: (lets go of Maurice) So how long until the royal pain recovers? Maurice: (walks over to the foot of King Julien's throne) I don't know, I'm just an advisor! But there has to be someone for me to advise! There has to be a KING! Skipper: (places Julien's crown on Maurice's head) Ring-a-ding-ding, you're a king. Maurice: (gasps) Me? Uh-uh. (gives the crown back to Skipper) I'm just the king's right-hand man. And you know, if the king's right-hand man becomes the man, then the king's left with no right- Skipper: (interrupting) Listen up, soldier! Until Ringtail returns, someone's gotta step up. Take charge around here. Maurice: But...I- Skipper: It's either you, or (points to Mort) Sad Eyes. Mort is curled up in a ball, holding his legs. He is still at the corner of the pedestal, and is still sobbing. He then slips and falls off the pedestal. Maurice: (taking the crown) I guess it's on me to look out to things. (climbs onto the throne) But Julien will always be a one and only king! (puts the crown on a leaf) There. Scene IV: The Lemur Habitat (later) Maurice and Mort are seen dusting the Lemur Habitat, preparing for Julien's return. Maurice is dusting King Julien's throne, while Mort is dusting the pedestal from side to side, humming as he does it. Maurice: (pleased) Whoo-WEE! We are looking dandy fine here, Mort! (climbs up the stairs to the throne) When King Julien comes home, this place will be sparkly-fresh! (dusts the chair of Julien's throne) Mort: He will be sooo happy! Maurice: Yeah, say it! (wearily) And we will be sooo tired... Maurice places himself on the royal throne, but, just before his butt actually makes contact with the seat, he realises what he is doing. Maurice: Woo! Oh no! (dusts the throne) I can't just be sitting myself on the royal throne, that-that would just be plain wrong! (ponders it for a moment) Then again...what's the harm? (sits on the throne) Maurice looks over at Mort. Maurice: Mort, be a buddy and blow some more air into our bounce house. If it's no bother, of course. Mort: Okay! (stops dusting and goes over to the bouncy) Mort blows air into the bouncy four times, until he inflates like a balloon. The bouncy then deflates. Maurice: Hmmm. You could see the whole zoo from up here! Maurice looks over at the bowl of lychee nuts, laying on the arm of the throne. Maurice: Bet I could eat just one. (pops one into his mouth) Mmm. Oh, that's pretty tasty! Maybe just one more. (chuckles) Or two. (throws two nuts into his mouth and chuckles again) Maurice's face turns to an evil grin. Maurice: (evilly) For the king! (chuckles evilly) Scene V: The Lemur Habitat (nighttime) Mort is seen sleeping at the base of the concrete pedestal, shivering. Just then, a figure runs past. Mort wakes up, and stands up. The figure runs past again, with an odd snicker. Mort sees the bowl of lychee nuts on the ground, with the nuts spilled around the area. ''A frightened Mort sees Maurice in the bushes. Maurice, who has an evil smile, opens his eyes. Maurice runs away, chuckling oddly. Maurice then puts Julien's crown on. Mort wails. Maurice advances. Mort wails again, this time even louder. Lightning strikes. Scene VI: Penguin HQ Skipper is shown to seemingly have his head touching the ceiling. He is shuffling a deck of cards. Skipper: This next game was invented by double-jointed Hungarian acrobats. From the Munich circus. Skipper then deals the cards by throwing them skilfully to the other penguins. The screen then zooms out, and reverts to upside-up, showing that the penguins are standing on their heads. Just then, Maurice, wearing Julien's crown and carrying Mort by his tail, bursts in, and walks up to the penguins. Skipper: You lemurs aren't big on knocking, are you? Maurice: SILENCE! The penguins get up, and stand on their feet. Maurice: I, Maurice, heh-heh (stands on Mort's tail) supreme king of the lemurs, (chuckles) that sounds good, the man that all animals swear their eternal loyalty to me, baby. (chuckles) OR ELSE! Skipper: (laughs) Very funny, Maurice, (escorts him and Mort to the door) the whole power-mad act is hilarious. But, we're in the middle of something here. Mort: (nervously) Help me. Skipper slams the door. Skipper: Ah, that Maurice. What a joker. Kowalski: Eh...I don't know, that did not exactly sound like jollity. Private: (worried) Did you see his eyes, Skipper? Skipper: "Or else!" he says. (laughs) Or else what, exactly? Suddenly, the Penguin HQ is plunged into darkness. All the electricity across the rest of the zoo goes as well. Scene VII: Penguin Habitat Private moves the fish bowl out of the way, and pops his head out of the hole. Maurice: Move it! (Private turns around to look at the Lemur Habitat and sees Maurice on the throne, with torches surrounding him, and Bada raising a chandelier) Obey me or suffer! Private makes a noise that sounds like a cross between a gulp and a whimper, and pops back under into the HQ. Scene VIII: Penguin HQ Rico turns on a torch. Kowalski is at the penguins' table. Kowalski: Ahhh. Rico and Skipper walk over to the table. Kowalski: All power lines run directly under the Lemur Habitat. Right next to these water pipes. (points at the map) Theoretically- Private: (coming down the ladder, interrupting) Maurice has shut down power, and water to all the habitats! (worried) He can control everything now! Kowalski: Wow. (takes out whiteboard) My theory was just about jerry-rigging a giant makeshift hot-tub. This is much worse! Skipper: We are going in. (looks to his right) Rico, we don't have time to do this pretty. Rico regurgitates a lit dynamite stick, which he captures in his flippers. He laughs mischievously. Scene IX: Power and Water Controls Room The explosion that Rico's dynamite stick makes blows down the door to the control room for the power and water. The penguins leap into the room in combat poses. Skipper sights the control panel. He moves over so that his back is facing it. Skipper: Excellante. Power and water controls at six o'clock. And we go on 3. 1, 2- Skipper yells as he is suddenly yanked up by a rope on his foot. It is then shown that he and the other penguins are dangling upside down by ropes attached to their feet. Skipper: 3. Scene X: Lemur Habitat The scene swivels around quickly to show that the penguins have been pulled up into the Lemur Habitat. They are facing Maurice, sitting on the throne, who has an evil grin and is wearing Julien's crown. Kowalski: Well, the hot-tub theory is officially dead. Skipper: What's your sick and twisted game, Maurice? Maurice: (angrily) It's KING Maurice, ruler of all I survey! Surrender to my supreme, and the mighteh, of powa!!! (makes strange, crazy croaking noises and tongue movements) Skipper: (cockily, placing flipper on chin) Well, that's gonna be a bit of a problem. You see, I don't know the meaning of the word, "surrender". Kowalski: (to Skipper, rather quietly) "Surrender" is a verb, Skipper. It means to give up or yield- Kowalski sees that Skipper is looking at him angrily, clearly because Kowalski is yet again relying on his intellect. Kowalski: Oh. Right. Here, I'll do it myself. (slaps himself) ...coming soon... ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts